


Clam Diving

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: A new fish meets the queen of cell block C.





	Clam Diving

Intake was pretty rough, getting searched wasn’t much fun either. And the prison blues didn’t fit great. But her cellmate was super cool, and talking to her convinced Roxy to look on the bright side. Two years wasn’t so long. She was gonna get clean - not like she had a choice. And she was gonna read lots, and take lots of classes, and maybe hit the gym and get swole - yeah that sounded good. And she was going to make friends, lots of friends.

 

That sunny attitude lasted until she hit the showers.

* * *

 

It was a little like the locker room at derby - lukewarm water without much pressure, and a lotta ladies in various states of undress. Some of them were toweled up, but some of em just let it all hang out, and Roxy had to try hard not to stare. She tried so hard not to stare, she didn’t notice anyone creeping up on her.

“Hey babe”

Roxy almost jumped out of her little shower slippers, halfheartedly covering her tits.

“H-” Her lips were all wet and she fumbled her words. “Hi!”

This lady was a good head taller than her, with legs that went all the way up, tattoos that went all the way down, and braids that hung down past her hips. Roxy considered herself a pretty good lookin girl, but having this chick up in her face made her feel skinny and flabby and very, very weak.

“My name’s Roxy”

The big girl grinned. The smile reached her eyes, but that didn’t make it any friendlier.

“Hey Roxy”

She put a hand on the wall, crowding Roxy. Roxy didn’t wanna look like a bitch, but she stepped back anyway, not sure what she was supposed to be doing.

“I get yer new around here, so I’m gonna help ya make friends.”

Roxy smiled. There were two ways this could go, and smiling was a good choice either way. Better odds than trying to run.

“Sure”

“I knew I had ya pegged right”

She scooted up, real chummy. Roxy was pressed all the way into the wall now, ass flat against the tile.

“I need someone ta help me scrub, and none a these bitches wants to help a girl out”

Roxy looked at the other women in the shower block. Some of em were goin about their business like nothing was happening. Some of em were pretending not to watch. Some of em weren’t pretendin very hard.

“Nah, don’t look at them, baby. Look at me”

Roxy looked at her. She looked tough. And threatening. She looked like a hard body, ready to teach the new girl a lesson if she didn’t stop wibbling and get to work.

Roxy had tried real hard not to think about this happening. She maybe shoulda thought about it _just a little_ . Prepared some kinda response, in case it happened on her _first fucking day_. She swallowed.

* * *

 

Roxy had given a lady head before. A few times in the shower, even. Under better circumstances, it made cleanup a helluva lot easier, and left everyone feeling steam cleaned instead of sticky.

This wasn’t like that.

“By the wave, my name’s Meenah”

Meenah boxed Roxy in between her body-by-Zeus thighs. Her hand on the back of Roxy’s head kept her from knockin against the tile wall. An kept her face pressed into Meenah’s pussy. It was an awkward angle, Roxy tried to get a hand around her ass, legs, anythin to hang on to.

“Nah hon,” Meenah huffed, pinching Roxy’s ear. “Keep yer hands folded.”

Roxy kept her hands folded. She didn’t even think about what all the women watching her must have been thinkin.

Meenah leaned forward, forehead on forearm against the wall, lookin down at Roxy. She had great balance - the tile was pretty slippery. Roxy probably coulda pushed her over, but she wasn’t really thinking about gettin out - just munching rug on autopilot. It was the most awkward sex she’d ever had - not just doin it in public with a girl she’d never met, but with her knees on hard shower tiles, back bent at a real awkward angle that was starting to hurt.

“Mmm, lick it good babe”

Roxy shivered - yeah she was scared, but she also wasn’t getting much of the hot water, except what was dribbling down onto her off Meenah’s body. Mostly it was hot water dribbling, anyway. Freshly shaved bush scraped Roxy’s nose, trimmed just enough to be stubbly and inflict rug burn on her poor face.

 

Meenah sagged a little when she came, but didn’t fall. She hadta have done this before, Roxy thought. Roxy kept her hands in her lap and her neck up until Meenah stepped back, then sagged, resting one hand on the floor to give her aching knees a rest, rubbing her sore jaw with the other.

“Sea ya around, Roxy”

Meenah’s bullying swagger out of the shower block was only slightly impaired by the orgasm she had just treated herself to, courtesy of Roxy’s mouth. A knot of incoming cons deferentially scooted outta the way, giving her a wide berth. Roxy didn’t wanna think about how many people had just seen her on her knees playin bitch. Whether diving in a shot caller’s muff meant she was off limits, or showed she was fair game.

 

She had just enough shower time left to rinse.

* * *

 

Miss Paint wasn’t there to see it, but she heard what happened to Roxy. Meenah was hard on new fish, and there wasn’t much anyone could do about it. When she got back to the cell, right before lockdown, she wasn’t crying, or shaking. Or letting on that anything was wrong. Maybe the new girl was made of tougher stuff than Miss Paint thought. Maybe she was in shock. So Miss Paint hugged her and let her borrow an extra blanket she’d scavenged, and that was it for the night.

Roxy had the top bunk. Miss Paint was almost asleep when she heard her, after the lights went out. Making little choked sounds, like she was biting back on screaming. She’d go quiet, then her whole body would shake, like she was wracked with sobs. Poor thing. Well, Miss Paint knew from hard experience that pushing Roxy would only make it worse. Better to wait until morning.

 

Roxy closed her eyes and imagined Meenah’s hips, swaying with her braids as she left her kneeling on the shower floor. She could still taste Meenah, and imagined it was her on her face. instead of a mouthful of blanket. That it was her fingers instead of Roxy’s down her underwear, jilling herself as quickly yet quietly as possible.


End file.
